nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crystal Skulls
See Also: The Whisperer The crystal skulls are 13 perfectly shaped humanoid skulls made out of crystal rather than carbon. They date back to thousands of years before tools to create such skulls were invented. History There are many theories as to how the crystal skulls came to be, such as the Annunaki having left them. It is said the skulls have individual powers that their owners can pick up from them, and that when all of the skulls are placed in a circle with one in the center, they will come back to life and reveal what they know about the rest of the universe. The Whisperer One skull in particular, called The Whisperer, was supposed to give its owner immortality. As such, it has been documented to be only passed on through murder. The people who come to own it sometimes hear its voice in their head speaking in an unfamiliar language, thus giving it its name. The Incan emperor Atahualpa found it in a temple of a high priest who lived so long that his fellow priests had poisoned him, not understanding how he could live so long, and also out of jealousy. In 1532, after Atahualpa was captured during the Battle of Cajamarca, Hernando de Soto had Atahualpa executed after hearing of the skull. A few decades later, a man, while visiting the Habsburg's palace in Vienna in the court of Phillip II, documented encountering a "crystalline head of Death, which a manservant swore made utterances, strange and low, too terrible for the ear to bear". The Whisperer then seemed to go to France. Professor Hotchkiss theorizes that it was probably by way of Anne of Austria, who married King Louis XIII in 1615. The explorer Rene Robert Cavelier, Sieur de La Salle took "a Death's head carved out of remarkably clear crystal" back to the New World in 1684. Hotchkiss notes that the fact that he was planning to colonize the Mississippi River Valley suggests that he had the skull because he knew of its powers and how useful they would be to him. However, when they became stranded in modern-day Texas and upset the Native Americans, La Salle's crew killed him so that they could mutiny and head for Canada. The Whisperer seemed to be abandoned at that time. A photo in a basement in Jonesboro, Arkansas showed that Curtis Caldwell was showing off the skull at his wagon where he sold balms and elixirs in 1881. Caldwell lived to be 93 and died when a customer set his house on fire in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Bruno Bolet eventually bought the Whisperer from a "T. W. Caldwell", with a note that said "as my grandfather found out, in doing, this skull often undoes". Bolet went to great lengths to establish a huge series of puzzles throughout his mansion and cemetery in New Orleans, Louisiana, that led to the skull. He ended up dying in 2007 after reading a letter from the authenticator he had sent the skull to that said it was fake. Bolet couldn't believe that all of his work was to hide a fake skull and he had a heart attack. However, this letter was faked by his housekeeper, Renee Amande, as she wanted the skull for herself and hoped that Bolet would lose interest in it, passing the skull along, once again, through murder, however indirectly (the skull was actually the authentic, ancient, perfectly crafted skull). Shortly after, Nancy Drew solved the puzzles Bolet had set up and found the skull, which was quickly stolen by Amande. When Nancy confronted her, the skull fell into the mouth of Bolet's pet alligator, Bernie, and he swallowed it. Category:Legend of the Crystal Skull Category:Treasures